Песня о зимнем небе
Песня о зимнем небе рассказывает о женщине, которая умерла, оплакивая своего мужа, который погиб на войне. Laterne A перевела и исполнила эту песню. Текст Скоро вспыхнет бой Сто молодых ребят В предвкушеньи битвы на чужой земле. Он простится с ней И думает она, Что немного их разлуке длиться дней. Он скажет: «В свой час и я вернусь, Поверь мне, я в том тебе клянусь, И ночью под красною луной Мы снова встретимся с тобой». И скрылись знамёна меж берез. Дорожки соленые из слёз Сверкали, но верила она, Он сдержит последние слова. И когда луна взойдет Вспыхнет алым, час пробьёт И незримым духом он Вновь придет на старый холм пред могилою она, В его руке её рука Но, увы, его тепла Не почувствует она… А в зимнем небе горят огни И две души впредь разлучены. Сколько дней прошло И сколько скрылось лун Но ни весточки, ни слова, ни письма. Шел за годом год, И мир царил вокруг На пустых могилах выросла трава. И только она одна ждала, И в холод, и в дождь, и снег она Ступала на холм, там, где они Друг другу сказали те слова Лишь осень ступала на престол И лунный кровавый ореол Спускался. Он с праха восставал И снова её одну искал. И когда луна взойдет Вспыхнет алым, час пробьёт И незримым духом он Вновь придет на старый холм пред могилою она, В его руке её рука Но, увы, его тепла Не почувствует она… А в зимнем небе горят огни И две души впредь разлучены. Шёл за годом год И золото волос сменилось тонким, тусклым серебром. Шептали люди, мол, Угас ее огонь, И отравлен прошлым дух её давно. И всё же она была тверда, Шептала его прощальные слова. Лишь алым занимались небеса И снова она его ждала. И ночью, когда пришел ей час И жизни огонь почти угас Светила прекрасная луна И тихо летела ввысь душа. И когда луна взойдет Вспыхнет алым, час пробьёт И незримым духом он Вновь придет на старый холм пред могилою она, В его руке её рука Лунный свет сквозь облака Её касается лица Обратится тело в прах И вот она в его руках Сквозь леса за горизонт Ветер их двоих несёт Нет ни горя, ни времен Вот она и рядом он В его руке её рука Как долго же она ждала А в зимнем небе горят огни Навеки вновь вместе две души. ______ English Hundred men, they were, As they set out to fight For their country's banner in distant, foreign lands. He bid her farewell, A love still young and green, She thought she'd soon be in his arms again. He told her: "Await my safe return. Trust in this last promise and stand firm Once moonlight shines red onto the seas We shall return in victory." They marched off, blue banners in the sky, And teardrops were running from her eyes, Yet she thought: "If only I believe, Time will bring him safely back to me." When the red moon casts its light, His ghost travels through the night, Through the forests on wind's wings Until he reaches the old hill. There she kneels before his grave, Where their love had once been born, And he caresses her face, Yet she feels not his embrace. Dark and red, glows the winter sky, Two souls divided by the threads of time. Days turned into weeks. Moon for moon passed by. Yet no word from the battlefields arrived. Months turned into years; Peace now ruled the lands; Empty graves were dug under the sky. But never did she doubt his last oath: Each night she stepped out into the cold; She walked through the forest, climbed the hill, Where she had once sworn her love for him. And always, when summer bid goodbye And moonlight blood-red fell from the sky, His ghost raised from dust-forgotten bones, Searching for what he had lost too soon. When the red moon casts its light, His ghost travels through the night, Through the forests on wind's wings Until he reaches the old hill. There she kneels before his grave, Where their love had once been born, And he caresses her face, Yet she feels not his embrace. Dark and red, glows the winter sky, Two souls divided by the threads of time. Bridge Decades had gone by, Her hair ashen and thin; Realms had fallen, war and dead forgotten. When she walked the streets, They said that she was damned, A victim to a past long gone and rotten. Yet still, she did not care for their words. When night came, she prayed for his return. Each fall when cold winds haunted the lands, She hoped to once again hold his hand. And as her last sunset drew close by, She lingered forgotten in the night. The moon's light shines bright upon her face— She's waiting as her life fades away. When the red moon casts its light, His ghost travels through the night, Through the forests on wind's wings Until he reaches the old hill. There she kneels before his grave, Where their love had once been born, And as she closes her eyes, A ray of light breaks through the sky, And her skin turns into dust As her soul breaks from its shell And she joins him in the sky: Two shapes now freed from grief and time. Then the winds take them away Through the woods, it's trees asway, And she takes him by his hand. At last, in peace, they find their end! Dark and red, glows the winter sky, Two souls divided by the threads of time. Dark and red, glowed the winter sky, Two souls united by the threads of time. Категория:Бардовские песни